ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Ricardo
Lucille Esmeralda McGillicuddy Ricardo was born on August 6, 1921 in West Jamestown, New York. She once says that she is a Taurus, but she later reveals that her birthday is August 6th, making her a Leo. Lucy was delivered by Dr. Peterson. Not much is known about her early childhood. She was babysat by Helen Kaiser from very early on, and she had the childhood nicknames of "Bird Legs" and "Droopy Drawers." She was bitten on the ear by neighbor Fred Bigelow's cat when she was very young, and she still has the scar. Her mother, Mrs. McGillicuddy (no first name ever provided), never mentions having any other children, and Lucy herself never talks about having any siblings. Her father is also never mentioned. In her high school years, Lucy demonstrated a passion for the theater. She played the head of the petunias in a ballet recital, and she was Juliet in a high school drama production of Romeo and Juliet. She also learned how to play "Gloworm" on the saxophone so she could go on band trips with the football team; at the time, she was dating one of the high school's football players Sometime in her young adult life, she agreed to go on a blind date with a Cuban drummer that was set up by her friend Marion Strong. This "Cuban drummer" was conga player Ricky Ricardo. They fell madly in love after they met, and they got married in 1940 at the Byram River Beagle Club in Greenwich, Connecticut. The date of their marriage is unclear. It was sometime in the spring, but Lucy once says her anniversary is on the 19th of the month, but another time, she says her anniversary is on the 7th of the month. The mystery month was most likely April or May. Lucy probably became a redhead before she met Ricky. Her natural hair color is mousy brown. Nobody knows where Lucy and Ricky lived during the first eight years of their marriage, but it was likely somewhere in New York City. On August 6, 1948, the couple moved into a small brownstone apartment in Manhattan, located at 623 East 68th Street. Lucy and Ricky quickly developed a very close friendship with their landlords/neighbors, Fred and Ethel Mertz. Lucy and Ethel became best friends and soon were inseparable. Ricky took a job as an orchestra leader/singer/conga drummer down at the Tropicana, a local nightclub. Lucy was forced to put aside her aspirations to have a career in show biz herself, as Ricky wanted his wife to be a typical American housewife who stayed in her "place." Lucy has tried many times to become part of Ricky's act down at the Tropicana, and she has succeeded in doing so many times. Despite Ricky always trying to squelch his wife's show biz desires, he can't deny that she has talent. While she's a horribly off-key singer, she's a great comedienne and dancer. She has been offered a comedy contract twice in her life, but, always loyal to Ricky, she turned both contracts down to stay at home and care for her family. For the first 11 years of their marriage, the Ricardos were childish. Lucy finally became pregnant in 1952. It was a very unexpected and welcome surprise for her, and Ethel was the one who first suggested that Lucy might be pregnant. Lucy gave birth to Ricky Ricardo, Jr. (AKA: "Little Ricky") on January 19, 1953. Throughout her pregnancy, she considered many names for the baby, but none of these considerations was naming the baby after her husband. Making the baby her husband's namesake must have been a last-minute idea. Little Ricky is the Ricardos' only child. In 1957, Lucy decided that she wanted to leave the city and move to the country. So, the Ricardos packed up their things and moved to Westport, Connecticut. This is their current living location. Lucy is involved in many activities. She is co-president (sharing the title with Ethel) of her women's club, the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. She is also a long-time member of a bridge club. Lucy loves playing cards in general. She enjoys bridge, canasta, and gin the best. Other interests of Lucy's include shopping for new clothes and hats, doing anything that involves celebrities, gossiping, and (of course) performing in all aspects of show business. Lucy has many bad personality traits. She is scheming, manipulative, stubborn, very jealous, and always wants to be popular and have many status symbols. But she's a good person overall. Most of her bad traits come from her great passion, ambition, and determination. She is a caring mother, a loyal wife, and (most of the time) a faithful friend.